The protection and security of an individual or entity's identity is critical in virtually every facet of society. Similarly, the security and validity of an individual or entity's identity is equally important for the protection of an organization in taking the risk of interacting with the individual or entity. From banking to joining social organizations to making financial transactions, an organization or company must generally have a degree of certainty about an entity's identity to reduce risks associated with engaging in such activities with the entity. Thus, companies or other entities may generally perform some form of identity verification prior to engaging in a transaction with another entity.